


is it really a curse if you like it so much?

by tumking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Ass Inflation, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Breasts, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Curses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, ESSENTIALLY that is what this is., FUCK, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Hyperpregnancy, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Permanent Pregnancy, Permapreg, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, belly inflation, ftmpreg, god., i am going to die and my own fucking smut will have killed me, multiples pregnancy, public cumdump, rapid pregnancy, self indulgent as SHIT, tmpreg, trans smut written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumking/pseuds/tumking
Summary: a trans man who is marked "available" for anyone to fuck whenever and wherever gets a pregnancy curse from a stranger he meets at a bar. and maybe he enjoys it.maybe he enjoys it a lot.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Trans Male Character(s)/Original Cis Male Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 495





	is it really a curse if you like it so much?

**Author's Note:**

> literally i published my first work on this site on 8/1 and i open the fic again on 8/3 and i see theres like 50 fucken kudos and a few lovely comments and im like. ohh my god. ohm y god. because i am a SLUT for validation. anyway its like 2:15 am lmao
> 
> btw i am trans so this is trans character written by trans author. 103.7% authentic
> 
> anyway this is. self indulgent. and its pretty dubcon but i ASSURE u the trans man who everyone Wants 2 Fuck is absolutely having the time of his goddamn life. hes a bit scared at first bc like its a curse generally those r bad right but then as soon as he gets knocked up (1) time hes like. oh fuck. my point is it seems like noncon bc i dont really talk abt his feelings at all until closer to the end
> 
> ANYWAY yall r Not here to read my excuses for writing smth slightly more fucked than usual so please enjoy & have a fuckin sexual

Rory is marked as soon as he turns eighteen.

It’s not often that someone is marked, but when they are, it means that anywhere, at any time, anyone can fuck them. Even in public.

So that’s Rory’s life now. Being bent over at the library, at the park, in the back of the movie theater… Honestly, it’s fine. Like, not ideal, I mean he’s trying to check out a book here, but fine.

Until that night at the bar.

Rory had been talking to this hot guy that really ticked all his boxes, you know? He had been fine with Rory’s kinks, fine with him being trans, _incredibly_ hot, but then when they leave the badly lit bar and the man can see that he’s been marked…

He hadn’t liked it. Usually people were fine with that, but sometimes you’d come across the type of asshole who didn’t like that you had a bodycount that was out of your control.

So he had cursed Rory.

(I know, I know, like, what is this, the fourth century?)

Surprisingly, he had been very detailed about the specifics of the curse. The basic premise was that any time someone were to cum in any of Rory’s three holes (pussy, mouth, _or_ ass) he would instantly become full term pregnant, and he’d never be able to give birth or have a c-section. The babies would never grow and could never be removed, but the effect was stacking, so any time someone came inside Rory he’d get more knocked up.

Rory had managed to get home before anyone could take him, but by the next morning he realizes that he’s in desperate need of groceries.

Shit.

Like, really. Shit.

Rory hides out in his apartment for another few hours before he finally gets hungry enough to cave and get food. I mean, what was the harm? Surely he’d only get fucked by a couple of people, and besides, he had a really big craving for swedish fish.

He was dead wrong.

Not about the craving, of course, but rather about the number of people who would be fucking him.

Because as soon as Rory leaves his apartment, his ass is slapped by a construction worker. He obediently stops and lets the man whip his cock out. It’s already hard, god, it’s already rock hard, and the man quickly pulls down Rory’s booty shorts and starts railing him like it’s the last thing he’ll do. He pulls Rory’s head back by a fistful of hair as he fucks him, the sounds of the man’s hips slapping against Rory’s ample ass, and Rory can’t contain himself. He moans.

And the man starts going faster. He wraps his arms around Rory’s shoulder and mutters in his ear. “God I bet you fucking love this, you slut. You’re marked and you wear shorts that don’t even cover your ass, god, you were just begging for someone’s cock to come take you,” he grunts, and Rory honestly can’t say he’s wrong. He moans again, loudly, so loudly, and then his orgasm hits him like a goddamn truck. He sees stars, there are little tweety birds flying around his head like in a cartoon, and when it passes he realizes there’s no extra weight in his belly. He came and he isn’t pregnant? He allows himself the tiniest sliver of hope, that’s all he can manage before the man snaps his hips one last time and with a groan —

— Rory can feel semen flooding his insides.

And then it hits him again.

Not an orgasm, this time. _Something_ hits him.

A wave of pressure, flowing outward from the place deep inside him where the man’s cock rests and coming to rest low in his abdomen.

With a start he realizes what is about to happen as the pressure increases, tightens inside him, becomes too much for him to bear — until it releases and surges outward. Something else releases too, he thinks it’s — god, he thinks it’s his belly button popping.

The man pulls his cock out of Rory’s hole and stuffs it back in his pants, not even looking at Rory, who’s left to marvel at the hugeness of his belly. Before, he had a completely flat belly, and now…

He reaches beneath the shapeless hoodie he’s wearing to feel it. It’s huge.

It’s really, really huge.

Rory can’t quite believe it. He sits down on a nearby bench and touches his belly until he feels a _kick_.

An actual KICK.

He stands up again, with some difficulty, and looks at his reflection in the window of a clothing store. He can’t really see the new girth of his belly under the hoodie.

After a minute of just staring at his reflection, he finally decides that he should just hurry up and go get his groceries. Maybe he can make it home before he’s much bigger. He’s sure he can.

He has to pass through the center of town to get to the grocery store, and that’s where every lie he had been telling himself falls apart completely, because as soon as he gets there, another guy stops him, kisses him hard, grabs his ass… Rory obediently kisses back, feeling the guy’s cock, fully erect, pressing into him. The guy pulls off the hoodie and Rory finally gets a good look at himself.

He’s not wearing anything underneath, because it would all get ripped off of him anyway. His belly is… Rory is clearly pregnant. The skin of his belly is tight, taut, engorged. He even thinks his tits might be a little bit bigger, but he isn’t sure. He doesn’t have much time to marvel at the level of change that’s occurred in his body since he left his apartment about ten minutes ago, though, because the man who pulled his hoodie off has gotten him onto his knees and is pushing his erect cock into Rory’s face.

Rory sucks, obediently. He’s a good little slut, the man tells him, what a whore, you don’t see many marked and you especially don’t see many of them getting this pregnant. The man is right, of course, people who are marked _rarely_ get pregnant, as they are all very vigilant with contraception, and those who do almost always get abortions before they can get anywhere near this far. They can’t be worrying about the health of a baby if they’re supposed to be available for public consumption. It’s not like Rory had any choice in the matter, but it’s also not like this man knows what happened last night after Rory left the bar. He just keeps fucking Rory’s throat, roughly, keeps telling him how much of a whore he is, how he bets it hasn’t been five minutes since the last time Rory was taken in public, with such a pretty little face like his, god, and then a pit opens up in Rory’s stomach, except it’s not a pit, because the man just came in his mouth and the pressure is spreading down from his throat this time and collecting in the deepest, heaviest part of his massive stomach until suddenly it releases and Rory feels his belly expand outward again, bulging, stretching to accommodate another fetus inside him…

 _This_ man, though, unlike the last one, sees it happen. “Wow,” he marvels, palming Rory’s hugely distended abdomen, “you really _are_ a slut, huh? How’d that happen?” Rory swallows as the man tilts his chin up with one thumb. “Cursed or something?”

Rory nods, not breaking eye contact with the man, who smirks and says, “Let’s see if you can get any bigger, shall we?” 

The only thing that skips a beat as the man pushes aside Rory’s dampened booty shorts and slides into him is Rory’s heart; the man, on the other hand, doesn’t hesitate at all. Rory is on his back, his belly fairly towering over him, as the man fucks him. As he’s jostled by the man’s heavy thrusts, Rory can see, for sure, this time, that his breasts are bigger. They move with the man’s thrusts, and Rory can’t stop watching them, he gets _lost_ watching them so quickly until he feels it again.

The man’s cum fills him, and following it is a wave of pressure, moving upwards from his hole until the pressure in his belly is unbearable — and then as the man watches, his hands on either side of Rory’s already massive belly, it surges up and out again, swelling, expanding, becoming even more bloated. With it comes a strange sensation from below where the man’s cock currently rests, and Rory distinctly feels — although he’s not sure if the man notices — Rory distinctly feels —

_His ass gets bigger._

**_His. Ass. Gets. Bigger._ **

The man pulls out of him and walks off, leaving him to get up on his own, but for a moment he just lays there in shock. After a second though, he sits up with a fair amount of difficulty and pulls his booty shorts up.

Or at least, he tries to.

He gives them another, more desperate tug — nothing. After about a minute locked in this desperate struggle, he gives up and struggles to his feet, leaving his booty shorts in a trash can. Then he collects his hoodie and tugs it on over his head, but it won’t fit all the way over his gravid belly, riding up a little bit.

Rory takes a moment to collect himself before starting off towards the grocery store again. However, he barely manages twenty steps before another person stops him and without preamble begins fucking his exposed, wet hole. He feels so massive, he thinks, holding his belly as whoever it is fucks hard into his massive ass. It only takes a moment for them to finish and for Rory to feel the now familiar wave of pressure expanding in his stomach. But before his belly can surge out yet again, one cock fills his mouth and another his ass. The person that had stopped him this third and damning time hasn’t pulled out of his hole yet, he dimly thinks, as all three cocks begin to fuck into him once again.

He starts to get lost after the third cock of the three now occupying his holes pulses new life into him. By his count, by that third cock he’s housing six babies in his overful womb, and god he’s absolutely monstrous. His breasts and ass have both gotten bigger yet again, and when the cock in his mouth is removed, he lets out a desperate moan before it can be replaced with another. When it is, he sucks from the new cock greedily, moaning around it as the cock in his ass finishes inside him. His hoodie is much too small for him now, but the hem is pinned below the widest part of his obscenely pregnant belly, so it will rip before it rides up.

And it does. A long time after Rory really starts to get lost, he’s brought back to himself suddenly by another cock entering his wet, slutty, pregnant hole, and it’s _huge_. It’s perfect. Whoever it’s attached to is fucking him in all the right ways, touching him in all the right places, and Rory’s eyes roll back in his head again but he doesn’t zone out and he moans around the cock in his mouth. He’s never felt anything as thick as this, never felt anything go as deep as this, and he comes several times before the perfect cock that’s fucking him so well does.

But when it _does_ cum… christ. Rory feels the familiar pressure enter him, but it gets worse, it keeps getting worse until Rory almost screams from the immense pressure but then it lets out and it’s the best feeling, it feels like taking off ski boots or putting on new glasses to crisp leaves on the trees outside or when you finally piss when you’ve been holding it so long you feel like you’re gonna die, it feels so good he _comes_ and then comes _again and again_. And his belly surges out much further than it had before.

 _Much_ further, in fact.

Rory also feels the familiar weirdness in his breasts and ass, which plumps up around the perfect dick like hitting a memory foam mattress with a metal baseball bat.

But he almost doesn’t even notice, because his belly and breasts expand so much, enlarge and bloat so much that _his hoodie rips_.

A tear opens up right down the center of his chest and his now colossal, milk-filled tits spill out immediately. His belly makes the seams of the hoodie split down the side, and as every cock inside him pulls out to admire their handiworks, he can tell he’s never gonna be able to leave this spot again, he’s too big, too pregnant, too stretched and swollen full, taut, bulging with countless babies from countless sires, and god, it turns him on.

Looking back, Rory would say that curse was the best thing that ever happened to him.

But is a curse really a curse if you like it so much?

—and then the perfect cock that made him swell and bloat and distend so full of babies is forced into his mouth, and for the first time Rory looks up and is able to see the face of the person fucking him with it, and it’s —

— the guy from the bar.

It’s the guy from the bar.

He sees Rory’s eyes widen and smirks, not cruelly. “You thought I was gonna let you go so fast, babe?”

Rory can’t answer.

“No,” the man finishes as if making a decision out loud, although Rory can tell this decision was already made. “No, you’re _mine_.”

Rory can feel other cocks filling him, two or three at a time in his ass and hole, and he can feel each start to pulse as the man keeps talking to him.

“I wasn’t gonna let other people get to you, but god, seeing that construction worker pluck your strings? I just couldn’t resist,” the man drawls in a voice made only for Rory’s ears. “It’s so fucking hot seeing you like this.

“You know, I might just leave you here,” he continues, his beautiful cock still in Rory’s pretty little mouth. “You could be a _tourist attraction_ .” Rory lets out a cry of pleasure around the man’s cock at these words. “Mmm, yeah, you like that idea, don’t you,” the man growls, “slut like you _would_ , wouldn’t you? Just imagine it, little slut, people coming from miles around to use your pretty mouth as a cumdump.”

Rory can dimly feel his ass swelling, swelling, filling out so suddenly, and the man keeps talking to him. “I’d bet you already can’t move. I bet you’re already filled with an army’s worth of babies. God, I’d bet you reach the size of a house within a year. Maybe I’ll have to let you give birth…”

“No!” Rory chokes out around the man’s cock.

He smirks again. “Wow, you’re really enjoying this… slut.” Riley comes again when he hears the last word and the man looks pleased. “Or I could just take you home with me… you could be my own personal cumdump. Unless you’d prefer to be a public set of holes for people to use like a whore?”

Rory nods slowly around the huge, girthy cock. He’d like that a lot, he thinks dimly.

He’d like that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u had a sexual


End file.
